Germany Teaches Italy to Drive
by IheartItaly
Summary: Germany decides to teach Italy to drive, but he ends up with a surprise.


Germany Teaches Italy to Drive

"Italy," Germany called to his friend that was humming an annoying tune, "Get in mein car." Italy looked up in delight. He started clapping his hands to the rhythm of his singing.

"A car ride, a car ride. We're going for a car ride!" he sang. Germany stared at him.

"Italy, sometimes I vonder how old you are," he sighed as he put a hand over his face.

Italy skipped out to Germany's car and bobbed his head to his humming, waiting for Germany to unlock the car. As soon as The locks clicked open, Italy dashed in. He buckled his seat belt and continued to dance. Germany sighed and shook his head. He put the keys in the ignition and buckled his seat belt. He put the car joy stick in reverse and backed up out of the driveway.

Down the road, Italy started singing, and it gave Germany a headache.

"So, Germany? Where are we going?" The happy Italian asked.

"I'm taking you to ze park so you can learn how to drive," Germany said.

"That's a bad idea."

"Ja, I know," Germany said. Then he mumbled, "zat's vhy ve're goink to a big one."

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" Italy cried in delight as he put his hands in the air. The wind blew past them and Italy's hair blew in the breeze. Germany sighed and shook his head.

"Mein Fuhrer," Germany mumbled. Yeah, Italy really needed to have a life.

When they reached the park, Germany put the car in park and Italy switched places.

"But I'a already know how to drive, Germany," Italy said. Germany shook his head.

"No from vhat I see," he said. Italy pouted, but listen to Germany's instructions.

"Got it?" Germany asked a few moments later. Italy nodded and saluted Germany with his left hand.

"Si!" Italy said. He put the car in drive and pushed his foot on the accelerator. Then he pressed the breaks and accelerated again and braked again. The tires made a screech.

"I thought you knew how to drive?" Germany asked. Italy blushed.

"I know how to drive! It'sa just a...different car," He said. Germany shook his head. He was beginning to think that Italy didn't know at all how to drive. Italy noticed that look on Germany's face and frowned. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Okay, Germany. You'a want me to drive? I'll show you how to drive!" Italy said to himself as he slammed his foot on the accelerator. The wheels spun a few times before the car went zooming through the park.

"Italy! Slow down!" Germany screamed. Italy smirked.

"Why?" the Italian asked mockingly.

"You're goink to crash!" Germany screamed. Italy ignored Germany and slammed on the brakes in a parking spot. Then Italy put the car in reverse and drove backwards. The color from Germany's face drained as Italy speed backwards. Then Italy slammed on the breaks and sighed. He looked at Germany, who was shaking. Italy smirked again.

"I'a think I have this thing taken care of," he said as he put the car in drive again and drove to the street.

"Nein! Italy!" Germany screamed. Italy zigzagged the car around the other cars. The other drivers shouted at him and told him to watch where he was going. Italy frowned.

"I'a wonder why everyone's mad at me. It's not like I don't know how to drive," He said. Germany sighed, shook his head, and face palmed.

Italy pulled into the driveway and crashed into the garage. The engine steamed and and the tires hissed out the air. Then parts of the car fell off, making a clinking sound. Italy smiled innocently.

"See? I'a told you I could drive," he chuckled nervously. Germany held an angry expression as he got out of the car and slammed the door. Italy jumped and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the door and got out. Germany sighed deeply as he stared at the ruined car. Italy hung his head. Even he agreed that this didn't look good.

"Well, at least you still have part of the car?" Italy said. Germany face plumed and ran his hand down his face. He turned to Italy.

"You killed mein Cooper vagon," he said. Sweat feel from Italy's face. He looked down at the ground.

"I'ma sorry, Germany. But I told you I could drive," he said, giving his shoulders a slight shrug.

"Ja, you can 'drive' alright," Germany said with sarcasm. He had a look on his face that Italy knew meant 'I'm going to kill you'. Italy shrieked and ran inside the house, locking Germany outside. Germany sighed and shook his head. Then he went back into the house through the back door.

The End


End file.
